totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Drama Machine
The Drama Machine, also known as the Robot is a busted up, rusty, outdated old robot machine, originally owned by Celebrity Manhunt as a mascot for the series, which measured the amount of drama that goes on. It's now owned by Total Drama, where it's occasionally used on Aftermath episodes, and a two-year container for Alejandro Burromuerto. It was very temporarily used as a technical contestant on Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Biography Its first appearance is in the Total Drama Action special. In Total Drama World Tour, a new Drama Machine is introduced, apparently owned by Chris. It is significantly larger than the first one and has a different look to it. The original Drama Machine appears again after the end credits of Hawaiian Punch, when it is used to hold Alejandro's charred, crippled body after his accident, essentially serving as his new body. Its next appearance is in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, when the original cast is shown on the boat passing the island. Though not stated in the episode, it is obvious that Alejandro is still inside it, as the robot is holding Heather in its arms. It reappears for a fairly significant role in the premiere episode of Total Drama All-Stars, Heroes vs. Villains. Alejandro, who is still inside, serves as an assistant to Chris for most of the episode. Chris allows the Villainous Vultures to have the Drama Machine since they were short one player. Eventually, Alejandro is freed from the machine when the sharks damage it and is subsequently allowed to rejoin the competition. The Drama Machine is destroyed after it explodes underwater, though it is rebuilt (albeit poorly) and used during the challenge in Sundae Muddy Sundae. Total Drama Action The Drama Machine is first seen as a feature of the gossip network, Celebrity Manhunt, in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. During the episode, Josh and Blaineley, the co-hosts of Celebrity Manhunt, continuously ask the Drama Machine for an opinion on certain events relating to the show or its contestants. However, an old janitor is working on rebuilding the machine, and states that the machine is still "busted". At the end of the episode, once the Drama Machine is supposedly fixed, Blaineley asks it what it thinks of the new season of Total Drama. At first, the machine gives it a high drama rating, but then explodes, burning the janitor partially, which makes Josh and Blaineley laugh. After Josh signs off the show, the screen cuts to a "Technical Difficulties - Please Stand By" screen, which is a black-and-white image of the Drama Machine strangling Blaineley with one of its claws while Josh, who is off to the side, has a scared expression on his face due to the machine's actions. Total Drama World Tour In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, it is revealed that Chris has his own Drama Machine. This version is much larger with a drastically different appearance, having a different head, a pair of legs, instead of wheels, hardly any visible scratches or rust stains, and actual working eye-shaped balls with small red pupils. Blaineley reveals that Chris sent it to look for Duncan after he went missing, and then shows a clip of the new Drama Machine walking through the streets of a quiet town in the dead of night, repeating Duncan's name. It then looks through the window of a nearby house and frightens a sleeping girl and her pet cat by smashing its claw through the roof of the house. The original Drama Machine is seen once again after the end credits of Hawaiian Punch; Alejandro is trampled by the entire cast and then covered in lava to the point where he is left horribly disfigured and mangled. He is then placed inside of the Drama Machine so he can survive. Total Drama Revenge of the Island In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Alejandro is still inside the Drama Machine, as he has yet to recover from his injury. He is seen on a yacht with the other veteran contestants, holding Heather in his robotic arms. Total Drama All-Stars In Heroes vs. Villains, Alejandro, in the Drama Machine, is seen on the Dock of Shame with Chris as he introduces the returning contestants. After Chef Hatchet drops Ezekiel from the helicopter, the Drama Machine fires a plunger to retrieve Ezekiel before he lands in the water, then fires him away. After the teams are established, Jo complains that the Villainous Vultures have six members against the Heroic Hamsters' seven, prompting Chris to send Alejandro, in his robotic state, over to the Villains' side. During the challenge, Scott refuses to jump into the lake due to his fear of Fang. When Lightning pulls Scott off the rock he was clinging to, they accidentally knock the robot off the edge of the cliff, which then falls into the lake. The Drama Machine lands at the bottom of the lake, where the sharks and Fang proceed to attack the robot; however, the robot explodes in a surge of energy, freeing a bearded and shaggy Alejandro, to everyone's surprise, especially Heather. The Drama Machine is revealed to have been rebuilt by the time of Sundae Muddy Sundae, though it appears to be very poorly held together, as it is nearly falling apart. The Machine, now on auto-pilot, is used as part of the challenge and now equipped with a hammer to attack the contestants by smashing their sundaes in the main lodge. Mal tricks the robot into attacking Gwen in order to distract it from attacking him. It later attacks Courtney while Zoey grabs some peanuts. It is last seen attacking Scott, smashing him and his sundae with its hammer. Episode Appearances Total Drama Action *Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special Total Drama World Tour *Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water *Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon *Aftermath: The Second Chance Challenge! *Aftermath: Hawaiian Style! *Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Hawaiian Punch Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! (Non-Speaking Cameo) Total Drama All-Stars *'Heroes vs. Villains' *Sundae Muddy Sundae Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Total Drama All-Stars Category:Villainous Vultures